Relaciones Israel-Polonia/Polonia
Presidentes polacos con mandatarios israelíes Andrzej Duda= Andrzej Duda Andrzej Duda - Benjamin Netanyahu.jpg| Polish President Andrzej Duda, left, pictured with Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu during a January 2017 visit to Jerusalem, is “flabbergasted” at Israel’s reaction to a new law restricting speech about the role Poles played in the Holocaust. (via Facebook) |-| Bronisław Komorowski= Bronisław Komorowski Bronisław Komorowski - Shimon Peres.jpg| Prezydent RP Bronisław Komorowski i prezydent Izraela Szimon Peres. Fot. PAP/J. Turczyk Benjamin Netanyahu - Bronisław Komorowski.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu greets Polish President Bronislaw Komorowski on an official visit to Jerusalem, on November 4, 2013. Photo: GPO. |-| Grzegorz Schetyna= Grzegorz Schetyna Grzegorz Schetyna - Shimon Peres.jpg| During a visit to Israel this week, Poland’s Minister of Foreign Affairs, Grzegorz Schetyna, met with former Israeli president Shimon Peres at the Peres Center for Peace in Tel Aviv. israelmfa.tumblr.com Benjamin Netanyahu - Grzegorz Schetyna.jpg| PM Netanyahu meets Polish FM Grzegorz Schetyna. GPO webcast |-| Lech Kaczyński= Lech Kaczyński Lech Kaczyński - Shimon Peres.jpg| Izrael, Udział Prezydenta RP Lecha Kaczyńskiego w Konferencji Międzynarodowej „Patrząc w przyszłość”. Shimon Peres. Archiwum Kancelarii Prezydenta RP Ehud Olmert - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Lech Kaczyński i Ehud Olmert podczas spotkania w Jerozolimie. tvn24.pl Benjamín Netanyahu - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| At the Presidential Palace this afternoon, Lech Kaczyński, the President of the Republic of Poland, met with Benjamin Netanyahu, the Prime Minister of Israel. president.pl |-| Aleksander Kwaśniewski= Aleksander Kwaśniewski Shimon Peres - Sin imagen.jpg| Nobel peace laureate Shimon Peres, right, speaks with Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski, May 30, 2000 in Tel-Aviv, Israel. Peres is considered to be the leading candidate for the Israeli presidency when current President Ezer Weizman resigns in July following an attorney general report that Weizman was improperly accepting gifts while in public office. Getty Ehud Barak - Sin imagen.jpg| Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski shakes hands with the Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Barak 29 May 2000 in Jerusalem . Kwasniewski is on a three-day official visit to Israel and the Palestinian territories. Getty Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Ariel Sharon.jpg| Prime Minister Ariel Sharon met with Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski. Photo by GPO Ehud Olmert - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Deputy Prime Minister Ehud Olmert (L) listens to Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski during their meeting at Warsaw's Presidential Palace 10 February 2004. Olmert pays a one day visit in Poland. Getty |-| Lech Wałęsa= Lech Wałęsa Isaac Rabin - Sin imagen.jpg| Como prevé el protocolo parlamentario israelí, el discurso de Walesa fue respondido por tres diputados: el presidente parlamentarlo; el primer ministro, Isaac Shamir, y el líder laborista, Simón Peres. Los tres nacieron en Polonia. 21 MAY 1991. El País. Shimon Peres - Sin imagen.jpg| Como prevé el protocolo parlamentario israelí, el discurso de Walesa fue respondido por tres diputados: el presidente parlamentarlo; el primer ministro, Isaac Shamir, y el líder laborista, Simón Peres. Los tres nacieron en Polonia. El País. 21 MAY 1991 Ehud Barak - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Awards Council member Lech Walesa, recipient of the Nobel Prize for Peace, presents the American Academy of Achievement’s Golden Plate Award to Ehud Barak at the 2001 Banquet of the Golden Plate in San Antonio, Texas. American Academy of Achievement. |-| Wojciech Jaruzelski= Wojciech Jaruzelski Shimon Peres - Sin imagen.jpg| In November 1989, Polish born Israeli Deputy Prime Minister Shimon Peres visited Poland to pave the way to establish diplomatic relations between both nations. During his visit, he met with Polish President Wojciech Jaruzelski and Prime Minister Tadeusz Mazowiecki. UPI Nov. 27, 1989 Fuentes Categoría:Israel-Polonia